¡Ahí, en el Aquelarre!
by Rzadkosc Zgnilyt
Summary: ¿Qué se sentía ser unicornio en una Ecuestria con leyes peregrinas en la que se prohibía la magia?, ser acusado y quemado sin ninguna razón. Sin ninguna herejía o blasfemia, aún así los tachaban como blasfemos. Ella vio que la quema y trágica muerte a unicornios y pegasos era estúpido, y pensar que eras una especie dominante por ser terrestre era más estúpido. ¿Entonces qué? Morir.


**Palabras de Antelación**

Este cuento o One-Shot (como gusten llamarle), va más dedicado (creo yo) a las personas que odian la Navidad. Tratará temas como la tragedia y el drama, y contendrá lenguaje vulgar que podría resultar inapropiado para muchos, lo catalogo como clasificación M, aún que no sé porqué me molesto si después de todo lo pueden leer menores. Puede que haya uno que otro objeto disconforme con la época, en este caso el siglo XVIII, a sus mediados. De cualquier forma, espero que les agrade y que tengan "Feliz Año Nuevo". Nos vemos.

 **¡Ahí, en los aquelarr** **e!** Rzadkość Zgniłyt.

Pasó junto a un bar, el rótulo de la pared estaba en blanco, sus bordes coloridos vívidos de las guirnaldas ostentaron el brillante tubo metálico casi cayendo por un alcantarilla, Lyra lo notó, la lluvia torrencial iba por el este, pasando por una estrecha pelambre de tejados carcomidos, dentro de ellos se agazapaban taciturnos ponys en las esquinas de sus casas, deseando que la lluvia que caía de los hoyos no los mojara.

Su paraguas, negro y grande tapaba la gran parte de su cuerpo, a excepción del lomo, que descubría a propósito para mejor taparse el rostro.

Esa noche en gélido viento salieron con frentes en alto tres corpulentos sementales, todos ellos terrestres. Riendo a carcajadas con impermeables que cubrían su medio cuerpo. Pasaron al lado de la yegua y uno de ellos susurró:

"Ya es tarde, no alcanzaremos a la siguiente quema de magia".

"Cierto, pero aún hay mañana, preguntaremos la hora para llegar antes de tiempo", mencionó otro, con un tono bastante varonil.

De repente se detuvieron, cerca de la yegua con paraguas, otro sonrió, esperando lo que sospechaba.

"Buenas noches joven dama", olía a alcohol. "Permítame presentarme, soy el señor Zgułty. Dueño de la tienda de al lado, el mismo que vende tabaco".

Lyra hizo caso omiso, esa noche quería beber solamente una taza de café e irse nuevamente a su desdichada pocilga, libre de ruidos y borrachos como el semental que le hablaba.

Uno de ellos soltó una risa simplona, digna de un bufón, y comenzó a tararear una romántica canción.

"Ya veo. Kiploonki no es tan bueno con las presentaciones". El semental eludido se tambaleó, fingiendo estar borracho.

"Claro Zgułty, desde el antepasado aquelarre no ando bien de la cabeza. Esas malditas brujas emplearon magia, ¿sabes?, todas las noches sufría de insomnio y dolor de cabeza. Hijas de puta sean todas las de maldecido cuerno, todas ellas son unas desdichadas y abruptas. Que el fuego las haga reconciliar su verdadero propósito en esta tierra: Morir. De otra forma, este pequeño pueblo no sería más que una esclavitud de terrestres, como nosotros. Mañana tocará otra, no recuerdo con exactitud su nombre, pero escuché por ahí que es una bibliotecaria, la mayoría quedó atónito al enterarse, aunque mi oído ya no es capaz de escuchar perfectamente. Zgułty es más joven que yo, y de cualquier forma los dos, y la mayoría de nosotros esperamos que la organización de aquelarres entre cuernistas se esfume, haga ¡Kabush!, se fue, y ya nadie recuerde lo que alguna vez fue un lugar desastroso lleno de herejías. En fin, soy Kiploonki, y no hago más que ajustar herraduras, entenderá el chiste, ¿cierto?, si no es así, no se preocupe, es y seguirá siendo como la mayoría: una gran y mala sociedad para el mundo, y no lo tome como un insulto, no somos de ése otro montón de ponys que ahora rigen estas calles, tómelo como una verdad, que lo es. Le deseo buen descanso joven yegua, yo y mis amigos nos despedimos, ésta lluvia nos cansa los cascos".

"Pero..."

"Nada de peros Zgułty, tenemos mucho que hacer. Vayámonos". Justo lo dijo los tres sementales se volvieron a su vez y prosiguieron su camino rectamente, sin ningún momento mirar atrás. Lyra seguía cubriéndose el rostro con el gran paraguas, intentando razonar lo que pasó, sin embargo en pocos minutos se retiró igualmente del diluvio, y se acercó a la acera.

"Llama a la policía", susurró Kiploonki a una distancia incierta.

La fiesta no terminaba, empezaba desde la gran colina que bordeaba Galloping y terminaba casi a las orillas de un pueblo peregrino. De ahí fue criada Lyra. ¿Qué celebraban exactamente?

Muchos borrachos (lejos de la lona que cubría el festival) se esparcían por el lodo, como cerdos. Algunos entre ellos saltaban con algarabía mientras los empapaban de cascos a hocico con fría Vodka —cosa que casi no se distinguía por la lluvia—. Los guardias mascullaban los dientes como piratas, y los "bufones del festival" trotaban como si llevaran grilletes en los cascos. Por todo el área olía a colilla de cigarrillo, y a alcohol. Lyra ya ni podía imaginarse como sería en los días de Invierno. Su camino a casa estaba cruzando la incertidumbre de borrachos que albergaban el festivo lugar. Llegó una pony, de melena esponjosa rosada, al igual que su piel, pero de un tono más fuerte, en sus cascos levantaba con dificultad un cuenco con un pastel gigante, le seguía una pony de melena amarilla y piel naranja fuerte, con un sombrero bastante ranchero de color café claro. Las dos ponys impregnaron el ambiente nuevamente en paz y tranquilidad, al fin y al cabo eran como muchos ponys llamaban: "el alma de la fiesta", realmente eran una alma en el lúgubre pastizal de borrachos. Lyra las reconocía, y rogaba en su mente a que no fuera viceversa. Ellas si estaban a salvo, Lyra no. Cualquier acción suya la enviaría a juicio, un juicio de muerte, reconcilió en dar un rodeo y eludir la presencia de Pinkie Pie y Applejack por completo. La idea no era mala, pero no era tan fácil, había más guardias en los bordes que en la entrada, y sin dudarlo le pedirían que se quitara el paraguas, puesto que el festival estaba totalmente cubierto por una gigantesca lona de colores alucinógenos. Lyra titubeaba, ¿qué le harían?, después de todo eran sus amigas, ¿eran, o fueron?

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en otras alternativas, constantemente daba una que otra ojeada a su alrededor, intentando buscar la bala que cargue esa arma. Recordó la barra de metal, cerca del bar con rótulo en blanco, ¿seguiría ahí?, ella conocía la respuesta.

No quedaba lejos, sólo habían sido unos cuantos minutos para ir y regresar, ahora sostenía una barra de metal con la longitud de su casco. Rápidamente pensó en algo. Se le prendió el foco imaginario.

Dejó el paraguas en el lodo. Se ladeó un poco, en su mente contó la cantidad de guardias que cuidaban la zona. Uno, uno solo, y de espaldas, un semental posiblemente borracho, o uno de esos perezosos enviados del infierno. Lyra optó la primera opción. Se acercó hacia él, con el mayor recato posible para que el guardia no escuchara sus cascos contrastar con el lodo. Unos centímetros de distancia del guardia levantó la barra. Lyra se sorprendió que no se diera cuenta, apuntó al cráneo del semental y apoyó la barra en su nuca, el semental sintió el frío metal en su cuero cabelludo. Intentó darse media vuelta pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de una yegua. La de Lyra.

"¡No se mueva!, o aprieto el gatillo".

El semental quedó plano como una tabla y con el sudor de su frente recorriéndole un camino imaginario. Sentía el miedo de ser acompañado por dos ponys muertos a punto de devorarle el cuerpo. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

Hubo un gran silencio, sólo se podía escuchar la lluvia torrencial chocar con la lona y la respiración entrecortada del semental asustado.

«¡Un mosquete!; un Anstadt», pensó el semental. "Por favor, no me mate, se lo suplico, no tengo dinero", dijo, casi sollozando.

Lyra vio una carta en el lodo, que posiblemente pertenecía al semental helado, estando la carta casi engullida por el lodo vio un nombre impreso.

"¿Harush, cierto?"

"Sí, sí, sí".

Lyra no reconocía el nombre, si lo matara no habría peligro de ser una completa huelga.

"Haré lo que sea, pero no me mate por favor, tengo esposa".

"¿Lo que sea?"

"Claro, claro, lo que pida, pero no me mate".

"¡Pues lárguese de aquí, y no mire atrás o le vuelo la tapa de los sesos!"

Lyra levantó el tubo de metal de su cráneo y se hizo a un lado para que el semental trotara. Se fue como un rayo, con trancos rigurosos y límpidos que lentamente se disolvieron por la lluvia al abandnar la gran lona que cubría el festival. Lyra estaba descubierta, no iría por su paraguas, la descubrirían, igualmente si iba a casa. ¿Entonces?

No volvió a dudarlo, la yegua de piel verde claro trotó fuera del festival. Fuera de los juicios, fuera de los guardias, fuera de los aquelarres.

La mañana siguiente fue abrumadora, Lyra no dejaba de pensar en los juicios hacia los unicornios y pegasos. Tenía los párpados completamente rojos, la piel aún más blanquecina, y su estómago rugiendo de hambre. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

No llovía, habían quedado charcos de diferentes tamaños por todos lados, era como ver una piscina. El cielo nublado color carbón, no era de esperarse, hacia tanto frío como si ya estuvieran en invierno, la verdad era que aún faltaban dos semanas, pero se había adelantado.

Lyra recordó las charlas que tenía junto a su madre de potra, en las fechas de Navidad. Su madre odiaba la Navidad, no por que no podía tocar su arpa en las festividades, sino, por ser el mes con más mala suerte de la familia Heartstrings,la mayoría de sus familiares muerieron en Diciembre, todos ellos esperando su último año de vida, pero la muerte se les adelantó. Lyra recordó una Navidad cuando mataron a su madre, por un juicio, por culpa de un bastardo; su esposo, el padre de Lyra. Sólo porque el estaba estreñido y frenético esa Navidad, además de borracho y eufórico. Hubo una escaramuza entre la madre de Lyra y su padre. Y él, muy cobarde, asistió en la puerta y bramo con todos los pulmones:

"¡Bruja, bruja!, uso magia, intentaba matarme, ¡ayúdenme!".

Por supuesto, los ponys se espantaron, y sin dudarlo, ¡sin pensarlo!, y, ¡SIN RAZÓN! mataron a su madre, sólo por la estupidez de un hombre, ¡no!, de las malditas leyes. Su madre jamás participó en ningún aquelarre, no dijo alguna herejía o blasfemia. Era buena pony, libre de pecado como muchas que fueron quemadas, ¡quemadas sin razón! ¿Es eso acaso correcto, lo es? ¿Hablar por que sí y matar a alguien que no cometió ningún delito, cargando con cargos que un mentiroso y bastardo aulló? ¿¡Es correcto!? Para ellos lo es. No saben lo difícil que es vivir en estas leyes siendo unicornios o pegasos, los niños dependientes de ellos son ejecutados o lanzados de un risco. Para demostrar que una unicornio poseía magia lanzaban a su potro desde un barranco para que ella lo levitase, y viceversa. Mientras ellos ríen a carcajadas de tener a una inocente menos. ¿Por qué su madre tenía que morir? ¿Por culpa de un esposo que sólo por odiarle la acusaba de brujería? ¿Por qué las leyes de esa "Ecuestria" eran justas?

¡No era justo!, pero, ¿qué podían hacer? Absolutamente nada.

Lyra no lo soportó, se tambaleó constantemente en el suelo que llamaba hogar mientras derramaba lágrimas. Le dolía la cabeza, no podía pensar más en su pasado, ¿pasado, o presente? Puesto que nada cambió, nada.

Ya caía nieve, era una tormenta, Lyra sólo pudo taparse con una bufanda y un par de sábanas carcomidas, sus párpados se pusieron más rojos que antes, su nariz igual, había sufrido fiebre, pensó en morir de hipotermia, pero desechó la idea cuando escuchó ruidos. Era de noche, el cielo nublado como siempre, escupiendo gran cantidad de polos que se acumulaba mayormente en las grietas. Escuchó unos trotes cerca de sus cimientos. Se agazapó detrás de lo primero que encontró, escuchó a alguien decir constantemente Auxilio. Pensó que se trataba de un guardia perdido, y agachó aún más su cuerpo.

Después se dio cuenta que brilló algo con intensidad, era un color vivo, candente. Algunas cajas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, no había duda cuando lo vio, era un unicornio.

Pasó un mes, poco antes, mucho después, los trancos se hacían más duros cada día. Jamás se llegaron a dar su nombre Lyra y el desconocido, de dos pasaron rápidamente a seis. Lyra estaba feliz, hace años que no veía unicornios, entre ellos una unicornio de piel roja y melena naranja, su ahora mejor amiga, Lyra nunca había tenido una en mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Por primera vez, después del asesinato de su padre estaba feliz.

Estaban a finales de Noviembre, hacia un frío colosal, algo combinado en el aire que bailaba junto a él. El olor de algo muerto que se cernía en el aire, y el constante silbido que las hojas producían al son del viento. Los árboles, breados de alquitrán tan flacos como la gruesidad de una vara, con trazos en sus costados, con púas que los bordeaban, parecían tener cara, una cara escalofriante. ¿Qué se podía esperar del bosque Everfree en esos años?

Como siempre, nevaba. De un día a otro comenzaron a disminuir, habían encontrado a dos unicornios más ocultados bajo la nieve, con los cascos ensangrentados por escavar la dura nieve en posibilidad de hacer un cuenco. Uno murió de hambre, uno terminó herido, uno asesinado por las ramas de los árboles, que poco a poco fue engullido, y los animales venenosos también se presentaban en el bosque. Era el completo infierno, y todo por unas malditas leyes en contra de los unicornios y pegasos. ¡Qué estupidez!

Estaban hambrientos, congelados, desesperados, enojados, tristes, inocentes, tiritando de frío, deseando que algo se los llevara; lejos, lejos de los juicios, lejos del racismo, lejos de los aquelarre.

Esperaron toda la mañana a que el herido muriera... para comerlo.

Por la mañana no hubo despertar, los terrestres los habían esperado esa mañana, con mosquetes literalmente directos a su cráneo, no dudaron en disparar. Lyra y su compañera trotaron los más lejos posible del Everfree, su objetivo era salir de ese maldito bosque.

Se escuchó un disparo. Lyra pudo ver a su amiga caer por la bala de cañón, no estaba muerta. Lyra se detuvo.

La mirada de Flamily (OC) estaban fuera de órbita, salía sangre de su cuello, en intervalos de tiempo se tambaleaba totalmente, gorgoteaba vigorosamente de una garganta semi-abierta.

Los terrestres se acercaban rápidamente, Flamily sólo podía decir "Ayúdame". Lyra no sabía que hacer.

Se volvió a su vez y trotó lejos, sin mirar hacia atrás, sin pensar que había abandonado a una amiga, una gran amiga.

 **A 12 Kilómetros de Everfree**

 **1** **Mes Después.**

Ella leía constantemente el periódico, no parecía encontrar nada importante en él. Releyó la primera plana y masculló algo, no se podía escuchar. Volvió a mascullar, después de todo nadie la escuchaba.

Murmuró una blasfemia, parecía dirigirse a ella misma, nuevamente nadie escuchó. Vio una carta en frente suya, parecía dirigida a ella, la tomó y acto seguido la abrió, no pasó mucho tiempo para que apretara los dientes con fuerza. Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y salió de la cafetería.

"¿Ha visto usted a la última unicornio de toda Ecuestria?", preguntó un terrestre peregrino con el típico _Pilgrim_ _Hat"_ en su cabeza.

Ella ignoró la pregunta hasta que el peregrino volvió a preguntarle. Esta vez la yegua habló:

"Estoy en ello".

Tomó una carroza que la esperaba a la orilla de la acera y se fue, se fue para asistir a su reencuentro.

Lyra estaba abrigada con un sayo que encontró de un cadáver, de cualquier forma hacía bastante frío, nevaba en ese entonces. Eran finales de Diciembre, el año de su mala suerte, por fortuna, se alegró que no pasara nada malo éste año.

Salió de su pequeño escondite (un callejón). Expulsó vaho desde sus pulmones y se acercó a la esquina, vio a una yegua, una conocida. Estaba bastante lejos, a un kilómetro de su posición. En una carroza. Lo notó. Lyra lo notó, era ella... Bon Bon vistiendo un uniforme.

Lyra había prometido no volver a hacer magia nunca más, pero ahora era importante, realmente lo era, y lo valía. Levitó dos tablones que reposaban en el suelo y los repiqueteó entre sí, aún con la poca nieve cayendo la veía, pareció escuchar el sonido, se acercaba.

Bon Bon la vio, era Lyra, su mejor amiga. Lyra se detuvo, estaban a un metro de distancia, Bon Bon comenzó a llorar. El cuerno de Lyra lanzaba humo literalmente por su uso, no lo pensó dos veces y trotó lo más rápido que pudo para abrazar hacia su amiga.

Bon Bon disparó con un pequeño mosquete sujeto a su casco que Lyra no pudo notar.

Cayó al suelo, en la fría nieve, en la fría venganza, quedó mortecina en el helado suelo blanco que se decoraba de su sangre poco a poco. Ciertamente en el aquelarre. En el suyo imaginario. Gracias a que moriría no habría más aquelarre, ¿cierto? Pues no.

"Lo... Lamento... Lyra... Lo lamento ", mencionó aún soltando lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas fugazmente.

Lyra sólo pudo decirle "Ayúdame".

Bon Bon «se volvió a su vez y trotó lejos, sin mirar hacia atrás, sin pensar que había abandonado a una amiga, una gran amiga».

 **FIN.**


End file.
